Finding Peace
by ibite82
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what would happen if Young-do met someone else before Eun-sang his first and only love, who disappeared for more than 10 years? How would Young-do react if she came back into his life?


Has anyone ever wondered what would happen if Young-do met someone else before Eun-sang his first and only love, who disappeared for more than 10 years? How would Young-do react if she came back into his life?

Young-do 18

Bin-su 17

Chapter 1

I sighed deeply as I rode around the merry-go-round by myself. I was so bored But I was not allowed back home at the moment because Mom and Dad were fighting... again... I wish they would not fight so often. Oh well I am assured that one of these days they will stop. I lay down and watch the world spins with me and I giggle. All of a sudden my ride stops. "Hey! What is your problem?" I yelled belligerently. I saw a lanky kid look down at me. "Well forgive me for breathing. I thought You might go faster with someone else pushing you!" I look at the other boy stunned. "Why? Are you not scared of me?" I asked curiously. "Why would I be afraid of you for? You're just a girl." I shrug my shoulders looking away. "I Don't know. Everyone is though. I believe that it is because my mom and dad fight all the time. We are the talk of the entire neighborhood." I lay back down and hang on tight. "I'm ready if you are." The kid runs as fast as he can while I let out a whoop of joy. "Wheeee!" I yell loudly. I saw the kid get ready to jump on, so I hold out a hand to help him. "Thank you it was more fun." He only nodded and held on tightly. "What is your name?" I asked him curiously. He frowns momentarily "I am Choi Young-do heir to the Zeus hotel." He announces pompously which makes me giggle some more. "I am Kim Bin-su. I am six years old. I have two older brothers although I do not think they like me very much." "Why not?" He asks me curiously. "I sigh as I look up at the sky.. "It is because I am my mom's heir, plus they think I am a little twerp." "Why are they not your mom's heir?" "I am my mom's kid, but they are not. They came from Dad's first marriage." I watch him curiously while he nods his head. "Oh, I can understand why they do not love you then. They have to share their dad's inheritance while you get your own." I look at Young-do and nod slightly.

"I have realized why they hate me. I like them, however. They are my family." I sniffle softly. "Ya, don't cry if you want you can call me Oppa and I will love you," he said timidly. I smile brightly up at him. "I would love that. Let's make a promise to meet here everyday after school!" He nods happily before heading home. I watch the sky some more, before making my own way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Hello, Young-do Oppa! I am glad you came today as well!" I say delightedly. He gives me one of his rare smiles before wincing slightly. "Did he throw you again?" I asked. He nods his head and I sigh, "Come on I have ointment and stuff. I know it is training, but he should be more gentle!" I doctor his wounds looking worried for my friend. "Oppa, why do you punish yourself so much for?" I ask quietly. "How else will I get strong enough to protect you? You are the only bright light in my life other than my mother. I need to be strong to protect you." I smile at him happily before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Thank you Oppa!" He blushes brightly before "Yuck I ave cooties now! I need to be disinfected." He glares at me before tickling me. I break out in giggles and squirm. "I love you Oppa, thank you for being my Oppa I can look up to and depend on." He looks sadly, at me before nodding his head. "Come on let's go swing today." I run happily to the swings, waiting to be pushed. I look up t the sky as he pushes me gently. I do not know if i will always be this happy.

~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk slowly to the park my eyes leaking tears silently. I come to the park and wait for my Oppa to come. I know this is about hurt him deeply. Why now when I am finally happy. I sigh again as I sit down to wait here for my Oppa. I hear footsteps running towards me. "Bin-su! I am here what are we playing today?" Young-do asks before coming to a stop panting before me. He is looking at the ground breathing deeply. He looks up when I have not said a word. "What's wrong Bin-su?" He sits down beside me while I cry, just trying to calm down. Once I stop crying for the moment I look up at Young-do. "I am sorry Oppa. This is the final day I can play with you. My Mom and Dad are getting a divorce and I have to move far away." He looks gob smacked. "But we promised!" He yelled at me. "I know Oppa, but what can I do? If I don't go with Mom s he will be all alone." He looks sad. "What if we get married? Then we can stay together. Your Mom can live with us too." He said. "Are we allowed to get married now Oppa?" I ask wide eyed. He seems to be thinking about it for a moment. "No, I guess not. This is not fair Bin-su. I hate this." I nod my head before sighing again. "I do too Oppa. I love you very much and yet I have to move. My brothers are staying with Dad. I will be all alone." He hugs me tightly and cries into my hair. "Why can't your dad and those bastards move? I wish you 'd stay here. I start to cry once again. "Me too, oppa you're my only friend." We hold on to each other and cry our hearts out. I notice it is going dark when I pull away gently. I hand him the present I have gotten for him. "Oppa, I made this for you last night. Before I knew I was leaving. I thought you might like it." I push the present into his hand and I go to leave. I stop and run back to Young-do and kiss him on his lips before running off. We leave later that night. Kim Won and Kim Tan pretend to be sad but I know how they really are. They are really happy to see me go. I hope Choi Young-do takes care from now on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look around my home one more time before sighing and heading out to the airport. I stop by the grave yard paying my respects to my mom. "Mom I am going now. I promise to hate it there with all my being. I will make them miserable especially when They realize that my money is so tightly closed they can never hope to be able to get it. "I did what you asked and tied it up as tight as I could. I made sure to be able to get a set amount each month that only I can touch. I hated you for bringing me here to America. But after a while I was thankful, I made some nice friends over here. I am sad to leave. I will miss you as well Mom. I love you! Rest well in heaven." I made my way back to the cab and we go in our way. "You going on vacation?" The driver asked me. "No, I have family overseas I am going to live with since I am only 17." He nods his head. "This way you will not be alone." I frown sadly. "You are wrong, there I will be alone. The family despises me. I am also sure my only friend over there hates me by now." He looks at me curiously. "My mom got custody of me 10 years ago from what I know Dad did not even fight it nor contact me in all this time." He looks sad. "I am sorry to hear that." "I will be okay, Mom taught me how to survive." He nods and pulls into the unloading area. I pay the fare and look around my city one last time. I sigh before heading inside to pick up my ticket and everything. I stand by the window and cry for my mom one more time before boarding. The Kim's best watch out, I am coming back...

Chapter 2

I look out the plane window, thinking that I would do not like back here. I heave a huge sigh when we start to land. I gather my books and my carry on before disembarking. I head out from the plane and notice someone holding a sign with my name. I sneer at them before heading over. "Who are you?" I ask softly. "I have come to pick you up and take you home." The person answered. I sigh again, "I can take a cab." I stated before walking away. They guy grabs my bags from my hand before leading me out. "Ya! Let me go now or I will scream." "Listen Dad told me to come and get you so that is what I am doing." I look at him carefully. "It is so nice to see you again Won. You have gotten big. " I sneer at him. He seemed startled to find that expression on my face. "Let's go." I sigh and get into the car with Won. I refuse to speak to him the whole trip, we reach home and I call my lawyer. "How goes the house? I want it ready to live in as soon as possible. In Mom's will, it emancipated me as much as it could. That means my own home." I wait for the response and see my brother look at me wide eyed. "I want it ready by this weekend or I want a new lawyer!" I hiss into the phone. I look over at my brother. "I know we are in the same car, but it is only polite to pretend to not be listening in." I glare at him hatefully. He pales a bit and stops the car. I get out still discussing it with my lawyer. "Listen believe me when I say this was just not my idea. To move over here. I am not willing to stay in this house except for the 2 weeks. I will hire my own damned staff. Nope I do not. I know that you 're Dad's lawyer as well. Is it my fault I have more money than him and his third wife put together? I invested wisely. I am thinking getting a new lawyer and suing my old one is starting to sound like a good idea."

I sneer as I walk in the house. I sign to the house keeper Perk Hee-Kim ~ I am really sorry about my language to just ignore it for the time being.~ She nods her head slightly before gesturing for my bags. I hand them over to her. ~I assume I am located in the same room as before?~ She nods again before heading upstairs. I look around the house before heading into the study knowing that is where he would be. "Hello, I have arrived dad." I grumble at him. He looks up from his paper work. "I am glad to see you again Bin-su." He says quietly. "Sure what ever. I just came into say hello, because mom taught me manners. I do not like you, I will not stay here long. I would also appreciate if you stopped the lawyer from taking so slow to finish my house." I go to walk out when I walk into a younger male. "You must be Tan. Damn dad has ugly sons." Before walking out of the room and upstairs. As soon as I get upstairs I begin to cry. I hate acting like that, although I know I have to so I do not get hurt again. There is a light knock on my door. I get up to unlock it when I notice a woman there. "Ahh the elusive bastard's mother. Long time no see whore." I glare at her.

` She looks at me apprehensively until I slam the door in her face. I kind of blame her my my parents fighting. How in the world Dad had 3 wives, plus this mistress is beyond me. I close the door again when I hear another knock. I open it with a sigh and look into the furious face of Tan. "What did you say to my mom?" He asked me angrily. "The same things she said to me when I was younger. Do you not remember? You laughed at the time." I go to slam the door. "What are you talking about?" I look at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet. "Seriously? You are that fucking stupid? Think back to the day before we moved.. You were kicking my leg again calling me a home wreckers daughter. When I happened onto our mothers arguing. She called me a bastard regardless of the fact that Dad was married to mom the time of my birth. Then called her a whore. At least what I said is accurate." I shove him back before slamming the door in his face.

I hear people banging on the door, before storming away yelling for his mom and dad. I lay down on my bed before once again I hear a knock. I sigh and open it up. It is a girl I do not even know. She is carrying some water. "Thank you very much," I say before grabbing the tray and trying to close the door. "Oh, wait a moment. If you need anything please call for me and not my mom, My name is Eun-sang." I stare at her carefully before signing ~Is your mom in good health? I think I scared her earlier when I acted the way I am.~ She looks at me wide eyed for a moment before nodding. "Fine if there is nothing else please leave me alone." I close the door once again before laying back down and putting my ear phones on listening to "Super Junior Opera" I sigh as I allow the music to wash over me. I must have fallen asleep because when I awaken next it is close to 5 pm. I turn off my music before heading down the stairs.

I go into the kitchen and make myself a sandwich and grab a drink when from behind me. "We are having your welcome supper in an hour. Please do not ruin your appetite before then." I look behind me and flipped off Won. He reaches over and slaps me. "Home sweet home I guess right Won?" He looks stunned when I dump my water over his head and I walk out the front door. I make my way down to the general store and grab a sandwich and a soda before heading out to eat it. I guzzle my soda before putting my head down and sighing. I must have dozed off because it is dark when I look up. I stand up and head home. Once I make it inside I hear yelling. Surprise there. I sigh before making my way into the dining room. "Sorry for being late. I see you started my comfy home dinner without me. Wow way to make me feel welcome." I sneer at them all before grabbing some water and drinking it. "I demand she apologize to my mom!" I sigh. "Dad do you remember what the doctors said to me before I left? About my memory to be precise?" He seems to be in thought before nodding. "Anything you see once or read you remembers for the rest of your life." I nod my head and glance at Tan who look perplexed. "Mom So did you really say those things? And Did I really use to kick my baby sister?" Everyone looks ashamed before nodding their heads. I flash him a triumphant smile before masking my face. I turn to Won. "The next time you touch me at all I will sue you. Please bear that in mind. I will not tolerate it like I did when I was younger. You will be in jail so fast I doubt you would ever see the light of day again." He looks ashamed for a moment before nodding his head once. "Great thanks for the family dinner. I will be moving out in 2 weeks. I think in that time it would be best if you all left me alone as much as possible." They all look sad for a moment before I turn back around. "Oh yes. Also I want that bitch out of my Mom's school. She ceases to be the head mistress. I will put someone I trust in that position from now on." Tan looked like Christmas had come early. "I will not support her in trying to use my students to climb higher than her position allows. It is my school from my mom. If she s not out before I register I will close the damned thing down. Is that understood?

I expected them to nod again before I stormed out of the room. I heard them yelling behind me, but I continued on to my room. I cry silently into my pillow before getting some sleep for the night. I wake up early the next morning and leave the house before anyone else is awake, I go back to the same general store and grab a drink before guzzling it and going to my table from last night and falling asleep again not realizing someone was watching me.

~~~~~~~ Young-do's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch the weird girl in amusement as she almost ran into 3 different people. She is a little pretty in a way I guess. I go and sit in front of her and wave my hand in front of her face to see if she is really sleeping. I smirk at her before eating my ramen. I watch her sleep and am further reminded of someone from long ago. I crush those thoughts before I really start to hurt once more. I frown as some noisy kids came up to the store. They were about wake up sleeping beauty. "Ya, kids quiet down can't you see the girl sleeping there?" I tell the kids. The kids start to call for their Mom and I flinch slightly. The girl wakes up and rubs my hair along with the two kids. Before sleepily walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I frown as I wake up to see a young man and 2 kids arguing. The kids had started to cry and I sighed internally I get up still drowsy and decide to let everyone know I had no hard feelings. I rubbed everyone's hair before going home. I almost ran into someone once again before turning the corner. Once I reach our street I head down instead of up. I make my way to my old park. I smile as I remember more fun times. "Oppa push me on the swings, please?" I see a young girl talking to her brother. I hear him groan before going to push his sister. "You know this is giving me cooties right sis? You're lucky you Oppa loves you so much." I grin at the kids before heading home. I walk in the door and hear Dad talking to Won and Tan. "She has had it rough boys. She thinks we hated her and still do. I am sorry I asked you to act that way towards her but I thought it might make her leaving easier for her at least. I had forgotten about her perfect memory recall. I know she said some mean things and from what I gathered from her mom when she was alive it was a defense mechanism. Her defenses must still be up even after all this time." I hear one of the boys sigh. "I can't believe I slapped her like that." He moaned out.. Ah it is Won. "I can understand her being defensive, but how will we get to know our little sister if she does leave in 2 weeks Dad?"

I hear a weary sigh. "She will still be family, but we can't force her to stay. Unfortunately her mom kept the deceit going until her death. It is little wonder she hates us. We will support any decisions she makes, do not confront her and please be nice to her. If you do not think you can then just stay out of her way." They both answered in the positive I hear them moving towards the door. I choose to have a bit of fun. I push the door open and stand there in shock. I had hit both of them. Score! "Oh, no I am so sorry... Children meeting? Without me? Oh forgot out of sight out of mind right?" I turn around can run up the stairs laughing inwardly. I take a bath and change for the day before heading down the stairs once again. I see Dad n the living room and I notice how old he looks. I sigh inwardly before rushing past him "I have a meeting with my lawyer. I will be back later." I go to the door and call a cab. I have yet to be picked up when I notice Tan following me. I roll my eyes before jumping in my cab and flipping him off as we drive away. Once out of sight I let my masks down for the duration of the ride. We reach the law offices and I storm in I run into someone who is going out. I fall and land on my ass and hands I look at the guy I had run into before bowing and hurrying on. I reach my lawyer's office and go in.

I go over my paper work signing off on what I agree with and tossing what I do not behind my head. "Nice try with those write in's, I think I will have my case transferred to a different law firm once I find one. In the mean time, I would like to talk to your boss." I wait for the president to come in. I watch out the window when the door opens. Without hesitation. "I want a new lawyer until I can find a separate firm. This one is too far in my dad's pocket to take care of my own interests." The President looks stunned for a moment. "Do you have proof of this?" I nod my head and gather the papers on the floor. "These are my proof." I pass the papers over and his eyes get wider and wider. "You're fired. Clear your desk and get out." The lawyer spluttered before storming out. "I will look for a new agency as soon as I am able in the mean time I want to meet all the lawyers here." He nods his head and sends them in one by one. I turn them down flat until a woman comes walking in slowly. I look her over carefully. "Do you know my dad?" I ask bluntly. She shakes her head no. "I have heard of him though. I have not seen you in a while Bin-su. Have you seen my son yet?" I watch her closely. Choi Young-do's mother." She nods her head. "You're hired I expect you to look over my accounts thoroughly and let me know if there are any discrepancies that I need to know about, she nods once and I head out. I call over my shoulder. "No, I have not seen him yet. I will sooner or later."

I head back home. I see the study door open so I walk in. "Your lawyer has been fired dad. You will have to find a new one now. He wasn't as smart as he thought he was. You might want to have your paper work looked over as well." With my good deed done for the day, I head up to my room to do some studying. I sigh deeply as I finish my math book and start on my English book. I recall what I have read and know it is saved in my mind. I take a Vicodin before going back to studying once again. I sigh as my brain just tries to store the additional information. I notice a huge pile of files next to my bed. I go over and realize that it is every student file in school as of right now. I sigh as I glimpse through them getting the important information. I have over a quarter left when I head down to eat dinner. I sigh deeply and decide to at least be civil for one meal. I sit back and say nothing. I sigh to Hee-nam ~thanks for the dinner. You remembered my favorite.~ She nods once when I start to eat meticulously. "Dad I will need to find a new head specialist over here as soon as I can. Unfortunately I still get my migraines when I try to process too much information." He nods his head and looks at me warily. "I am going to be here for the next 2 weeks if not longer thanks to that creep of a lawyer. So while I am here, I will at least be civil. I expect my privacy to be maintained. And for 4 hours every day I will need complete quiet. Unless someone is dying leave me alone during these hours." I finish eating and get up. "Oh I will be sending from someone over in the Us to run my school until I feel ready to deal with the responsibility. As it is my school I will not follow the dress uniform. Please excuse me." I head up the stairs and meditate trying to order the new information that I have obtained throughout the day once done I went to sleep.

I get up early the next day with Cha Eun-sang knocking on my door. I stand up and answer it. She hands me some more files with hers on top. I sigh as I flip through the folders. I go downstairs and run into Jeong Ji-sook. I sigh as I gaze at her. "I thought we were well over you, you bitch." She hisses at me. "Did you know Dad's company is in trouble so you are upset because I took my mom's school back?" She pales slightly. "What do you mean it is in trouble?" It is about to go bankrupt. The money coming from my school is all that is keeping you a float at the moment. Hmm I wonder if I should burn the house down once it is foreclosed on. Or keep it for parties..." She huffs at me before storming off. I smirk at her as she runs into the study yelling at Dad. I storm in pretending to be mad "I thought I had everyone's promise for quiet at certain times of the day. How can I organise everything that I need to with all this freaking ruckus? Jeong Ji-sook, I am sure it is you making the most noise and since I fired your lawyer I am afraid I will have to cut your allowance for the next 3 months." She pales when I said her lawyer. "Ah, I thought so. Won! Tan! Hold her while I call the police please. I do not take well to thieves." Tan and Won come in looking surprised while I grabbed my phone out to dial the police for en embezzlement case. While talking to the police I scream when Jeong Ji-sook rushes me. I flip her over and sit on her stomach. I glare at my supposed brothers before sitting on her. Once the police are on the way I rip up a curtain and tie her hands together.

Everyone looks at me shocked. "What Mom tried to tell you all year ago but you refused to listen. I will get my money back from her by the way. My money comes back first. You can take her through the cleaners for what she has left." I walk out of the room and stand guard a mine call Young-do's mom telling her what happened, to put a case together. I would give her the proof she needs next time I find myself in the office. I sigh when I hear the sirens and I point inside. They go in and put cuffs on her before removing the rope. I call Mrs. Addams and Mr. Addams asking if they would like to move over here with me and see if they would run my school until I felt ready, I started to laugh when I got the answer I wanted and cheered wildly before dancing around. Everyone watches me strangely so I put my mask back on and head up stairs. I go through the rest of the files before heading to start my noon exercises. I move through my paces faster than I should have, but I was smiling brightly as I finish. I walk inside and eat some lunch before finishing my work I was assigned over summer vacation by Mrs. Addams. I take another Vicodin before lying down and taking a short nap. I must have forgotten to lock my door because Tan and Won, were sleeping in chairs next to my bed. I sigh as I make my way out and down the stairs. I bow to Hee-nam and Ki-ae before heading outside. I wander around the flower beds before looking up at the sky. I missed my friends. I sigh disgustedly and head inside. I go to my Dad's study "Mr. and Mrs. Addams are coming over to look over my school. They will be in full charge of everything. My mom trusted them and I trust them just as much. From this day on, neither you nor anyone in this family will have anything to do with the school." He nods his head so I turn around and head out. "Will you ever forgive us Bin-su?" He asks quietly. I sigh inwardly. "I already have but I have not forgotten what you did, I do not know if I will ever let you in again.. I do not trust you people and I doubt I ever will." I wait and see if he has anything else to say. "Do you trust anyone over here? Or would you be happier back in America?" I look over my shoulder "I trust 4 people. Park Hee-nam the house keeper. Cha Eun-sang her daughter. I want her in my school she is smart and deserves a chance in life. I trust Choi Young-do. He was my first ever friend and the only one I call Oppa. And his mother my new lawyer, Yoo Kyung-ran Young-do's mother. If that is all Dad I must meditate." I leave the room and recieve a call. "Oh yes, once the divorce is final we can start on the next part of my mom's will. I know. Yes.. I do not like them, but my mom loved them at one point and time. They will get what she bequeathed if I have to lead them by the nose in the direction I hope that they will go. OKay fax them to me and I will look over them before signing them and bringing them down. I have to go meditate now." I hang up and head outside getting in the butterfly pose. I sit and meditate for 2 hours.

Chapter 3

It has been a week since I've arrived back and the divorce is going through nicely. I walk into my Dad's study and hand him my mom's letter to him, before turning around and walking away. I make my way to the airport and wait for my friends to arrive. As soon as I see them I bounce up and down, rushing over to hug them talking a mile a minute. Trying to get everything out before I explode once done they laugh and we head out. "I am still living with my dad but according to my lawyer my house is completely furnished and ready to be lived in." We head over and I stake my room. "You can have any other room in the house." "Bin-su thanks for sending for us. We missed you baby girl." I break down crying and hug them tightly. "I missed you too. I know I can run the school if I must. I honestly do not know if I will stay in this country that long. If I do leave I will make sure you have complete control over my school for as long as you want." They look at me surprised. I sigh deeply and sit down. "The real reason I came over was to lead my family in the way the need to be healthy once done I might not stay. I only want them to have what my mom wanted them to have as well. I have calmed down a lot, but. I do not know if I actually belong here yet." They look at me sadly before nodding their heads. "I have to get home you will start work tomorrow... I also refuse to wear the uniform." They grin at me before nodding. I hug and kiss them before making my way home.

I will be starting school tomorrow. I have handed y work into Mr. and Mrs. Addams. They will grade it tonight and put me in the correct grade I need to be in as long as I am not in college. If that happens. Which it might I will be placed in the same grade as Tan. Tan You may speak to me on any matters that concern the school. Personal information will not be passed to you however. If it does not have to do with school you will leave me alone. I have also heard what Youused to be like. It will not be tolerated any more. If you cannot behave yourself as a member of the Kim family you will not be in my school." He nods his head looking sheepish. "Won I will need to speak with you in the next few weeks. Dad knows about what and also knows he is not to say." Dad and Won both nod their heads. "Well I will go to bed unless there is anything else needed to be brought up at this time." No one spoke up so I left. I still had a feeling that I was a stranger in my own house although I was getting along better with my dad now. I got ready for bed before passing out.

I woke up before my alarm the next morning and went to do my exercises before showering for school. I nodded to Tan and we headed out the door. "Tan I am sorry about the uniform until I can abolish them you will have to wear them." He nods his head yawning. I sigh and watch out the window of the cab. I hum tunelessly as my school comes into view. I make my way to the office and talk to my home room teacher. "I see your fees have been waived. What does your mother do?" I look at the teacher. "She sleeps in the ground. She was dead before I moved back over here. Oh and you are fired. I will be speaking to Mrs. And Mr. Addams about finding a replacement teacher. I will not have idiots teaching these kids segregation like you seem to have been." I take out my cell phone and call . "My home room teacher.. Oh you already decided to before I even met her... Well, that is fine if you only waited for me.. Yes I will let her know one second please. You are to clear out your desk while Mr. Addams subs for you until I can figure out a replacement for you. Would you like to talk to them yourself?" She nods and snootily talks into the phone. I look at the other students and teachers in the office. 'It is not smart to treat the owner of the school like they are dirt on your shoe."

They nod their heads while looking at the crying woman. "You have one hour before I call security to escort you from the building. She nods her head before running out of the room. I sigh "Just so it is known I do expect to be punished if I earned it. If I find out that the rest of the teachers treat kids like dirt because of money or lack of I will prosecute them to the full extent of the law. We all are here to learn in a safe environment. If kids have any problems Joon-young. Let me know right away and I will straighten them out or they will be expelled. I saw in your files that you are transferring soon. I am sorry I did not get to know you other than your file. I am confident that you will, go far in the future. Please do not look down on the kids too hard you saw who they had to teach them along with their parents." I look at the teachers "Does anyone have something to add at this time? If not I will need my locker and class schedule." "Err Bin-su you need a ..." "No I will not wear one I refuse on basic principle. You are forcing students who cannot afford it to buy one as well becoming in debt. I will abolish it as soon as I can or at least choose a uniform that everyone can afford. Now please excuse me."

I sigh as I go out the door, heading to my locker. I ignore the additional students and look around to see what I want changed or added to the school. I notice the different rooms and nod my head as I make notes. I find my locker and hear the kids yelling I sigh loudly before making my way out. I need the student president's phone number. I texted her. I was not paying any attention when I found myself between Tan and some other boy, I stared at the boy for a moment. "Choi Young-do..." I turn to Tan. "I need Chan-young's phone number instead of bothering the head mistress until I have decided what I need and want changed. Also what did I say before we came to school?" Some girl I did not know came up to me. "How dare you talk to my fianc..." "Yu Rachel ranked 86th in school thinks she is one of the more popular students engaged to Kim Tan. Or rather was engaged to Kim Tan. I cancelled the engagement soon after I came back to Korea. I decide who what when and where he will get married. I will of course take into consideration who he falls in love with but I get veto power. I have power of attorney over both him and our older brother Won. I am the last say so in their lives until they turn 50 or I marry them off. You are not fit to marry into my family hence it is broken." I watched the girl turn paler and paler as I spoke. "I am very sorry if I have hurt you by saying this but let your mother know I am not stupid and her shares are now worth zero as I own most of the company thanks to our father. Once Tan graduates he will get his share. Until then, I own them. Her 1.4% are nothing on my 59%."

I bow to her. "Tan please do as I asked." He nods before heading off glaring at Choi Young-do. "Any students late for class will recieve one demerit towards there over all score. Dismissed." Once everyone else is gone I head off to some benches knowing that Oppa will follow me. Once out of sight I burst out in tears. I feel arms softly coming around me. "Bin-su right? You are Bin-su?" I nod my head before looking up at my Oppa. "I missed you Oppa." He smiles slightly before pulling me into a hard hug. "I saw you the other day Bin-su, but I dared not hope it was you." I cuddle into him before smiling at him. "I am really sorry about leaving like I had done. It was awkward at first. One of the only reasons I came back. Well, the number one reason was to meet you again."

I sniffled slightly and hugged him tightly. "You've grown up Bin-su, you are harder now." I shrug before sighing. "Oppa, please do not repeat what I am about to tell you... It is very much an act. I am still the same insecure girl who needs her Oppa to tell her what needs to be done. As long as it does not interfere with the inheritance speculations set down by my mom. " He looks at me surprised before grinning madly. "I have missed you Bin-su, never leave me again." I blush lightly. "I will try not to. It depends on if I can find a place here or not. I will be here until graduation at least Oppa." He frowns before he nods. "If you do leave can I follow this time? I had nothing keeping me here my mother left 3 years ago." I look at him surprised. "She left?" He nods. "I wish she had taken me with her." I study him carefully. "You still love her right? You would forgive her if you ever found her again?" He nods at me. "You and her, are the only important people in my life. I do not want to lose you again." I smile at him. "I own the school now. But if the current heads work out I am thinking of giving them the school like my mom asked me to in her will." He nods his head. "Speaking of which I have to get to home room." He helps me up and brings me to the home room. I hear talking and I wave in Young-do. He saunters in and tells I am waiting outside. I hear him call for attention and say we have a new student. I come in and bow slightly to the class. "God morning Mr. Addams. My name if anyone does not know is Kim Bin-su. I am the younger sibling to Kim Tan. No he cannot get you on my good side as I am barely civil to him most of the time. I am only a student here for the most part. Although I inherited the school from my mom, I wanted to experience being a normalised student. I say that but if I see anything wrong. I will report it. I am thinking of installing a demerit vs merits as punishment reward system, I know as of right now the 2 people who will lose the most demerits. I am one of them. I will only take demerits and give them to those who are deserving right now the only person in school who has one merit is Moon Joon-young. He helped a new student who was lost. That would be me. He also did not ask me about my lack of uniform. Like I explained I will not wear one unfortunately as of right now I, cannot let anyone else get away with this. I also have perfect recall so if Chan-young will please stand up." The boy in questions slowly stands up. I sigh deeply. "As of now any social care student must remsin in the top 40% in the school to keep getting a full scholarship that will last until they are in college. Social Care students will now be under my care and I will be grading them and watching them interact with the other kids. If I see them being picked on or them picking on other students it will not be tolerated just because your kids are jealous of his good looks and grades. Unfortunately while I earn demerits for my actions I will recieve merits for being the first in school from this day on. I think that is all for now please take care of me from now on."

I bow more deeply and try to find a seat. I see one next to Tan and one in front of Young-do. Young-dog pointed to the seat and I took it, I saw people looking at me and whispering about me. I sigh and whisper to Young-do who looks like he is getting pissed. "I am in the process of earning my first demerit. Ya! Listen up you assholes. I have ears if you cannot keep a civil tongue in your head I will make you wish you had." looks at me amused. "Bin-su 1 demerit for language." I nod my head and face forward again I feel Young-do playing with my hair, and I smile brightly. I see a girl glaring at us and I sigh. "Kang Ye-sol you never stood a chance with him, if you do not stop glaring at me I will make you wish you had never heard of Jeguk high, While I will protect you from bullies I will not put up with your disdain." I whisper to her. "I know what your mom does for work. As she is best friends with my new step-mom." She pales more and looks like she is about pass out. I can feel amusement coming off of Oppa.

As we are walking to our next class I see a lot of people looking at me once again. "So Oppa are they staring because I own the school, or because I am not wearing a uniform or because I am walking with you?" He smirks at me. "D, all of the above," I grin at him while I see Tan flash me an angry grimace. "I think Tan is jealous of you Oppa." I say loud enough to carry over to Tan. I continue to my locker when I run into Eun-sang. "Please watch over my brother he seems to be jealous as of right now. I can and will not call him Oppa ever again. But please remind him he is mine by blood at least." She looks shocked before nodding and rushing off. "Playing match maker Bin-su?" I look at Oppa and not my head. "Yes she is right for him and vice versa. I have already set a betrothal contract with both Dad and her mom. Although they do not know about it. It is their choice after all." He hugs me quickly while I gather my English book for my next class. "Oppa, please at least try during tests from now on. I want your name next to mine at the top of the list. Chan young will get third I am sure." He smiles at me and nods. "Sure." I sigh deeply. "At 50 demerits you will be expelled by the way. So make sure to keep the demerits as an equal balance. I will hand them out for your bullying, but I will not stop your fun." He looks stunned before sighing. "You know my father Bin-su. I will try to keep them equal, but I do have to act a certain way." I nod my head. "I do have a surprise for you at a later date. Your father will not be a problem." He looks unsure then shrugs. I go into class and wait for class to begin. I see Tan look at me before nodding indicating that he had gotten the message from Eun-sang.

I sigh at the turmoil I see in his eyes, but make myself harden once again. I know I should forgive totally I am an adult after all but I do not want to make myself vulnerable again. I sigh as thoughts rush through my head and I groan lightly. I stand up interrupting the teacher. "I am sorry Sir, but I have to go for my medicine, at this moment. Please excuse me." He looks around at the class before settling on Chan-young and Bo-na. "Please escort her to the infirmary the nurse has her medicine. They nod and grab an arm each leading me from the room. I see Tan, Eun-sang and Young-do watching me with worry. I sign to Eun-sang ~just a migraine and I will be fine~ She relaxes and passes the message onto Tan and Young-do. I get my vicodin and lay down for a while. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up at the next bell. Hmm lunch time. I sigh and wish I could meditate. I have an information over load I need my next class cleared from here on out so I can have an hour to meditate at least. I text to her. I sigh when I have a reply. You have government which you passed at a college level it is fine. I nod to myself as I make my way to the cafeteria for lunch. I spot an unoccupied table near the front and I sit down pushing my food around my plate. I look around and grab a bite. Everyone is staring at me some look guilty while some look pleased. I listen to the whispers once again. I sigh deeply before noticing Joon-young standing next to me. I gaze at him before I wave at him to set his tray down. He sighs and leaves it while taking a chair next to mine. "It is fine Joon-young. I am confident that you get a lot of merits before you transfer. The merits will last until you enter college and will be put towards grades you need the most help in to pass easily." I whisper to him. He looks surprised before nodding his head. I start to eat and Joon-young does as well. I smile at Young-do as he sits in front of me. He flashes me a grin before glaring at Joon-young. I shake my head wearily knowing what is coming. "Bin-su come and sit next to me. Some of my friends want to sit next to Joon-young." He says firmly. I automatically get up and switch seats, I steal 4 grapes from my Oppa and wait in silence.

I see Joon-young pale and I wink at him without anyone noticing. "Oppa do you know my new friend Joon-young?" He nods his head "We have been 'Friends' for 2 years now, Bin-su." All of a sudden one of the kids who made me move through a bean at Joon-young. "Eat alot my friend." I sigh and crush a grape in my hand. Before aiming and throwing it at him. "You eat too." He looks at me stunned a moment. Young-do grins at me. "Ya! What do you think you are doing you bitch?" I look stunned for a moment before I clear my throat. " 3 demerits for language and attacking another student." He looks confused before considering I am speaking out my ass. "Oppa, your friend missed my show this morning did they?" He smirks at me. "They are not in our class." I sigh and stand up. I refuse to give the same speech I did this morning. Anyone in my home room please pass around faster what I had said this morning. I own this school and will not be disrespectful in any way shape or form. I also take Joon-young and the other social care students under my wing. I do not care what you act like at home, but here people come to learn in a safe environment. If you get up to 50 demerits you will be expelled and it will say in your permanent file why you were. Sorry to interrupt your meal." I sit back down and glare at the book ends. They sit back pale as Opa plays with my hair once again. "Oppa you still like my hair?" He nods once before continuing to eat. I smile at Joon-young. 6 merits to Joon-young as of right now. I text to Mrs. Addams. I will get him up to 30 before he leaves. I look around at everyone and sigh. I check my phone as it rings. "Yes Won? That is fine. Yes I will be there after school. They can wait or leave I do not give a damn. I have the majority of the shares as of this moment. So we really do not need them there to pass a vote." I sigh as I hang up. "I swear to God people are freaking stupid." I mutter under my breath. "Oppa I need to make a phone call please excuse me a moment,"

He nods "You have 5 minutes." I nod once and head out. I take a deep breath "Hello. Yes I met up with him. He misses you something awful and loves you still. I think you should meet him. It is your choice, but I know it will go well. I also have a time limit so I need to make another call." I sigh and realize I have 3 minutes left. I dial the number "You have 30% of Zeus hotel bought as of now. Choi Young-do has 26% that he owns out right. There is still 4% owned by other people." I sigh and think "Okay keep the stock until I say other wise. I will be in touch."

Chapter 4

I make my way back to the lunchroom, sitting down in my seat once more. "Did your call go well?" I nod my head. "Yes it was very productive." I reply smiling at him. "I have to go to see my lawyer after school, to see how best to deal with my newly acquired stock." He looks at me curiously. "I came into 30% of some stock that might make someone very happy with me or very, very angry. I will find out later. I am going to need to meditate soon I think. I have permission to after lunch period." He nods his head and starts to play with my hair again. The bell rings and I make my way to the roof. I start meditating I hear a rustle of sound behind me. I tense myself getting ready to counterstrike if need be. I feel someone gently pat my hair and I loosen my body. "You really should be in class Oppa." I open my arms and tilt my head back looking up at him. "I was wondering how someone meditates so I came to look." I cock an eyebrow before getting out of my pose and relaxing totally. "I was worried you would not ever forgive me Oppa. I knew you saw what I had done as an abandonment even though I was a kid at the time." He takes a seat next to me. :I probably would have honestly except for a couple things. One, it really was not your choice. 2 you gave me something very precious to you that day." I was looking at him curiously. "You gave me your first kiss." I blush brightly. "I... Do not think that it counts I was only seven at the time after all." I stand up abruptly and begin to make my way to my next class. "Then has someone else got your first kiss?" I look at him before walking faster. All of a sudden he grabs my hand and hugs me tightly, he draws back slightly before kissing me softly. He noticed my lack of resistance and used his tongue to trace my mouth asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue explored every nook of it. I moaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I lean away trying to breathe. "Ah, so that was your first kiss. You did not even know to breathe through your nose." I blush again and jerk completely from his hold before heading downstairs and into the bathroom. I must have been crying because Eun-sang knocked on my stall door. I sigh and wipe my eyes. "Is he out there?" I asked hesitantly. "No, no one was there." I sighed as I came out to clean my face. "Bin-su are you okay?" I nod my head lightly. "I just did not expect something that had happened. I will be fine Eun-sang." She must have believed me she pulled me into a hug and I cried into her shoulder. "Eun-sang does it mean if someone kisses you that they like you alot?" I ask her curiously. "It depends on the type of kiss I guess." I blush brightly. "Never mind. I have to get to my last class than to my lawyer." I wave at her as I walk to class. I keep replaying the kiss in my head. I knew one person that would know, but I do not think she would approve. I sigh continuously through class before walking out after my last class. I hail a cab and go to my lawyers before collapsing into a chair. She looks up at me startled "So you had a good first day of school Bin-su." I rolled my eyes at her. "I earned my first demerit. I also got kissed. Made an enemy or two. I think i will sign a betrothal contract with you for your son before his father gets any bright ideas. I also have 30% of Zeus Hotel stock that I want to give to your son, but I honestly do not know how to go about it." I watch her in sorrow. "I think he might be mad if I do." "Who kissed you by the way?" I blush and look away. "Ooooh, Well I do not think he will get mad at you for the stocks if you explain why you had done it. Also since he kissed you he must like you." I watch her curiously. She sighs. "After you left, his father's infidelity got worse. He swore off of any type of intimacy. But if he was willing to break that for you he must be in love with you. He also acts very childish because it drives his father up the wall." I nod my head slowly. "I kind of figured that out for myself."

"He.. He really wants to see you again. I think I know the perfect thing to do." I call my broker "Yes I want the Zeus hotel the paper work for the stocks to be faxed to my law office under the name of Yoo Kyung-ran. She is his mom. I think it will be a nice present for him coming from her.. I trust her. Okay thank you very much." I sigh as I hang up. "I just need a secretary. Unfortunately I do not trust anyone that much other than Oppa to handle the things I have to do in the next few months." I lean back studying the new paper work from the lawyer before heading home. Once I arrived home, I sighed heavily before schooling my mask. I enter my dad's study. "Dad have you proposed to Kim Tan's mom yet?" I asked bluntly. He nods his head. "Did she accept?" He blushes a little bit before nodding. "Good once the marriage takes place Tan will be placed under her name as his real mother so that he can stop being blackmailed and afraid that people will call him a bastard." He looks surprised then angry "Who would dare?" "Your ex wife" I spit out. Once that is done you can have a quarter of the stocks I have for your company. 14% as agreed to me by mom." He looks stricken before nodding. "Dad believe it or not mom is doing this because she loved you all after everything. While I tolerate you, I will make sure this family is doing well before I leave. I will not keep any stock from this company for my self. Your sons and wife will each get 14% as well. Now if you will please excuse me." I stop when I hear a sniffle behind me. I stiffen slightly before turning around. I see tears streaming Dad's cheeks. I blanch before going over and hugging him. "Now you are ready for the 24% of stocks in a company that I had put in place to help those less fortunate. You are experiencing grief not for the things you lost but for sending me away. The company is called BS Loans. It is tantamount to give others a chance of life they would not have other wise. I did not mean what I said about tolerating you and I do love you as much as I am able. There is only one main man in my heart and I am sorry to say he will never be you. I am sick Dad I need a surgery and I do not know if I will survive. It is a dagerous surgery I want to make sure, that everyone is happy, before I die." He nods and cries into my shoulder once he is done crying I continue to hug him before sitting down and laying my head on his lap.

"Who is the man in your heart?" I smile up at him. "Choi Young-do Oppa." I state blandly. I see him wince before drawing in a breath. "Did you know there is a betrothal contract for you two since you were toddlers?" I shake my head eyes wide. "Does he know?" He nods his head slightly and I stiffen up. "He never told me." I get up. "I have a meeting with Won now. Who set up the betrothal?" "I did with his father, so his mom does not know." I sigh before nodding once and walking out. To find Won. I knock on his door. "Won, may I come in?" "It's open." I walk in. "I do not possess the strength to beat around the bush right now. If you want your inheritance from dad and mom, you will straighten up your attitude that you are better than anyone ever alive. You are not. I also see you blaming me and Tan for being born I assure you if I had a choice I would not have been born into this family. It is not our fault that your mom died and that dad fell in love. If your attitude has not changed, I will force a betrothal between you and someone that you hate instead of Yu-Rachel. Whom I know you think Tan stole from you. I have cancelled their engagement. Yu-Rachel has a lot of growing up to do before I will allow her into this family however just like you do. I will be monitoring your behavior over the next 3 months." I stand up abruptly when I hear a whisper. "I am sorry to, that I blamed you and Tan for my miserable existence, you know. Especially Tan. I know my little brother has always looked up to me. I will try my best to be a good man in the future and making any wife chosen for me happy." I nod once before heading out and laying down. I sigh as I think of what I have to do for Tan. He has changed a lot already since he was a kid. Him falling for Eun-sang shows that. I look back to my childhood and cry silently when my phone rings. "Yes Oppa?" "Ya, did you get your work done?" "Yes, it is finished for now I have Won going down the path mom wants although Tan had already started before I came back." "Please do not speak to me like a robot." "I do not have the energy to lower my masks if it offends you I will talk to you at another time." I get off the phone. I cry myself to sleep at the betrayal of Young-do.

I stand up the next morning taking a bath and heading out the door. I brace myself for the day ahead of me. I call my lawyer "You must meet with Young-do rather you're ready or not. I will be leaving sooner rather than later. The only reason I am keeping your services is because you did not know how much of an asshole your husband and son are. I will give you the details of the meeting a little later." I make my way to school and see Choi Young-do talking with Joon-young before pushing him into a locker. "6 demerits for Choi Young-do." I announce in a bored voice. "Did Joon-young try to strike back at this time?" Everyone shakes their head no. "10 merits to Joon-young for not fighting back and trying to enjoy his remaining days at this school to the best of his ability he now has 17 merits total. That is all everyone please go to their classes." I hurry to my locker and look at my phone. Bin-su we need you to report to our ooffice as soon as you can I sigh before heading to the office. "Hey Mr. Addams, what is going on?" "Choi Young-do's father is here today. He would like to give a judo demonstration." I sigh before I smirk. "Fine, I will be his opponent for the match so I can judge how good he is at teaching." "Bin-su why have you shut your emotions off again?" asks from behind me. "It is not important. I want to get everything taken care of before I leave." "LEAVE!" I nod my head yes as a single tear rolls down my cheek. "I am finally broken and I doubt there is any way to fix me this time. I took 6 demerits from Choi Young-do please make it 3 instead simply because I took my anger out on him." Joon-young's stands at 17 as of right now. He will have 35 before he leaves. Make it happen. That way he has a chance at a better life." They nod their heads and make a note of it. "I also give up all responsibility of this school as of right now and give it to and Mrs. Addams for the amount of 1 dollar. I will let my lawyer know at a later time. It is what my mom wanted after all."

I leave soon after that and just do my best to make my way through the day until lunch time. I am placed on auto pilot. I stand up and make the announcement of an assembly the last class of the day it is mandatory that you attend." I walk past Young-do without looking at him. I call my lawyer and tell her what I want and need done. "You will also attend the assembly here today so we can hash everything out. I have a betrothal contract floating out there some wheres. I want it cancelled." She gasps in shock. "I will not be marrying who is on that contract." "Okay, I will be on it right away. I will see you later." I hang up and see Young-do following me a bit away. I head into the bathroom and wash my face. I straighten my shoulder before heading out. "Are you abandoning me too?" I hear a quiet voice say behind me. "No, you abandoned me first." I say back. "Please attend the assembly later I have some gifts for you. Other then that I declare you no longer my Oppa." I get out as fast as I can and see Tan walking with Eun-sang. I also watch them stop on the mile of the hallway and kiss. "Tan may I speak to you please," I ask quietly. He looks surprised before nodding. "Eun-sang Noona you must come as well." I bring them up to the roof. "Tan, I am glad I did not need to change you. You had already started before I came back. You are going down the path to your happiness. I know you love Eun-sang. She seems to also love you. The following will happen later today when my lawyer is here. Your betrothal contract to each other will end in your marriage after college. You will have 14% of the stocks in Dad's company transferred to you. Your dad has the exact same amount along with Eun-sang's mom. I started a company of my own a couple few years after I left Koreas It is BS loans, you have 24% stocks in that. I have 26% that cannot be touched and your dad has 25% our oldest Oppa will have 24% as well, Tan Oppa. The last 1% is Eun-sang's moms." I turn to Eun-sang. "The reason you do not have any is because I know you are not interested in business. Instead I will put 25 million US dollars into your personal account so that you can follow your dream." I turn around and stumble. I feel a hand snap out to steady me. "You.. You called me Oppa." I nod my head once before blacking out.

I wake up in the infirmary. I hear the nurse talking on the phone. "She will need the surgery sooner rather than later I am afraid. She is declining fast." I sigh and sit up. "I will not have the surgery until I finish my mom's wishes," I whisper out. "The chance of me surviving the surgery are slim as you know Ma'am. I want to make sure everything is settled before I chance death." I stand up. "May I have my Vicodin? I have a migraine. I need it for the up coming match." She sighs and lets me have my medicine I take it and head to the gymnasium. I change into my gi. I start my stretches. When everyone begins to come in I notice Yu-Rachel seated in the front seat, I beckon her over. "Yu-Rachel your new step-dad is about to have his ass handed to him. I have also made a betrothal contract with you and the one you actually loves' name. If you do not grow up before you hit 25, it will be cancelled. The world does not owe you anything. You are required to stand up for what you believe. I have Won Oppa on the path he needs to be a good husband for you." She cries silently before hugging me. "I am sorry for how I tried to talk to you when you first came." She whispers I nod. "Please take care of everyone for me okay?" She nods and goes back to her seat. I see Young-do sitting next to her. "If anyone for any reason tries to leave their seat they will recieve 5 demerits." I sigh deeply "Tan, oppa and Chan-young, you will need to sit next to Young-do~sii" They move and sit down. "Please hold him down." They grab his arms and I flash a small smile at them.

I look at the students when I notice Joon-young sitting behind Young-do I nod at him and he puts his arms on Young-do's shoulders. "Thank you very much for gathering here today. I am sure you know that the clothes I am wearing is called a gi. We will be having a small demonstration of Judo at this time." I see Young-do struggling. "I have been practicing Judo for 10 years now. Please put your hands together for my sparring partner Choi Dong-wook. Who has taken time out of his day to come here and help me." I now begin to applaud as he comes out. I bow to the mat and then to my partner. "We are also given another special guest here today. Please put your hands together for my lawyer, Yoo Kyung-ran." I see Dong-wook pale and look to the doors opening. I go over and hug her tightly before waving her over to the side. "As everyone knows she was obliged to run away from her son a couple years ago. She has asked me numerous times if he was okay because she had been prohibited to approach him at any given time. I turn to Dong-wook. "I now hold 30% of Zeus Hotel stocks that I have given to lawyer Yoo. She is holding them until she feels that Choi Young-do is ready to take up the mantle of president with the most stock to be held in the company." I look at Yoo Kyung-ran and she nods sadly. I just smile at her sadly. "Yoo Kyung-ran has run across a discrepancy in your company. The betrothal contract is null and void. I will not be marrying into your family until you are no longer, President of the Zeus Hotel. Now let's begin." I see him go even paler before he rushes me in anger. I send him to the mat. "Now kids, as you can see when you attack someone in anger it messes up their concentration." He attacks again and I throw him to the mat. "You need to know your opponent and his moves which you can find out by studying him." I feel an arm around my neck trying to strangle me. I stepped hard on his instep. "Choking is illegal in judo so let us switch to karate." I kick him away from me and pin him to the mat. I back up and take my stance. I see him watching me warily before I sigh as he once again rushes me I kick him in his groin and he goes down hard. "As you can see girls it hurts males a whole hell of a lot when they get kicked in the groin and since I did not hold back I doubt he will cheat ever again." I bow to my opponent, the mat and the gathered students. "Are there any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. I need Choi Young-do, Tan Oppa and Eun-sang Noona to stay behind everyone else is dismissed. " I wait for them to fill out when Young-do starts for me. I quickly hide behind his mother. He stops abruptly and just watches his mom. "I missed you Mom." I hug her from behind before making my way to Tan and Eun-sang. "I will let her know you have followed my mom's will after they get done with their reunion. I thank you for your help with Young-do, Tan Oppa." I sit down heavily and hold my head. I look up when I feel a gentle hand on my head, Young-do. I sigh deeply and lean into the touch before I brush him aside. "Tan Oppa I need some help up." He rushes to my side and helps me stand. "Lawyer Yoo, Tan has followed my mom's will without any guidance from me. Please let him have his inheritance." She nods and hugs Young-do to her. I smile at her. "Won is going down the correct path please keep an eye for any slip ups. Also I need a betrothal contract drawn up for him and Yu-rachel." She nods again and mouths thank you to me. I smile at her briefly before taking off. Young-do tries to stop me. I sigh and turn towards him. "You mean nothing to me as of now. I know the reason, for you approaching me, and why you were not scared of me when we were younger. The contract has been cancelled." I turn around as I hear a sob from behind me. I walk out the door and let it slam behind me. I hear heart breaking sobs behind me as I walk between Eun-sang and Tan. I make it to the car before breaking down.

"I will be with you soon Mom," I whisper out. Tan tenses and looks at me I just smile at him. "I am proud of you Oppa. And know that I do love you." He nods his head and we continue in silence. I go to bed as soon as I get home and fall asleep. I wake up a couple hours later. I hear yelling. I make my way down the stairs and into my dad's study. I sit down and hold my head. "Please stop yelling." I plead, they all quiet down and I sigh deeply. "I have 2 different brain tumors fighting inside of my head. They found them 9 years ago which I now know is why my parents split up. I told dad to not, let you guys know. Yes I hated you when I moved away but I now see why you guys had changed. It is surprising I am alive today. I have my operation scheduled soon. I am sorry for coming back into your lives only to leave again. There is a very low success rate to remove two tumors at one time. I had to pick up my affairs, and get them in order, which everyone is now on the paths me and mom wanted you to go down. I sigh deeply. I.. I am not afraid to die. In fact, I welcome it. There is not any place for me in this world. I have my own will in place as well. Won, my oldest Oppa. I have let Yu-Rachel know that you guys are to be married when she is 25. I know that you guys will be happy together. You are what each other needs. Tan Oppa, I am sorry. For everything. The reason I am only partially emancipated is because while I have power of attorney over you and Won, dad is mine. Soon I will not be able to make decisions for myself as the pain is getting worse. I ask you to please watch over Young-do. Yes I am so angry at him but he is and always will be my number 1 Oppa. Now please keep it quiet I need to meditate." I give hugs to my family before I make my way outside.

"Mom, it needs to be done now. I feel that my family will survive my passing. I also know Young-do Oppa, will be okay. I hope you are happy with what I have done." I make my way inside and I collapse in the foyer. I hear screams from far away, but I can't seem to bring myself to care all that much. I fade into complete blackness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jerk awake. I look around and notice a soft pink on my walls. Where am I? I touch my head as I try to sit up. Ooh, the hospital. I touch my head and groan. I feel the bandages. I must have survived the surgery then. Go figure. I slowly sit up and press a button for the nurse. They come hurrying in "Oh, you're awake. We were hoping that you would soon. You must be feeling disoriented." She says as she gets me some water. "You have been in a coma for 5 months now." I must have looked surprised. "Oh, don't worry dear it is not that long all things considered. I open my mouth and whisper out "Oppa... Dad..." She beams at me happily. "Oh they will be here soon I am sure of that. They always visit every day and talk to you." I smile softly before laying back down. I close my eyes for a moment, when I wake next time I hear Tan and Won talking to me. "I did as you asked little sister. I am watching over Young-do while he is happy to have his mom back he seems a shadow of his former self. He will be by to visit you later I am sure." "Hey little sister we heard you woke up today we are so proud of you, we knew you would wake up. I would love to see your pretty eyes again I have missed them you know." "Joon-young is doing well in his new school he has made friends I talk to him occasionally you know. He hopes that you are proud of him. He left school with 65 merits with 6 demerits for punching the 2 book ends that used to hang out with Young-do. They have both been expelled by the way. They tried to sue, but they did not have a leg to stand on." I groan softly as my eyes open slowly. Tan and Won are both crying I reach up and touch them lightly. "Water please." They both rush around running into each other I giggle lowly before groaning again. "Did they get them both out?" They nod their heads. "Yes, they have little sister you will be up and about in no time at all." I smile slightly before going back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I began to get better after that. I had months of therapy, but soon I will be well enough to head home. I entered my house slowly and hugged my dad. "We are glad to have you home." I just smile at him and nod. "I am glad to be home dad." I make up my way up to my room and look over it. I see everything the way it was. I sigh deeply. I will start school again tomorrow. I am not looking forwards to that. I hear a light knock on my door. "Come in please." Eun-sang and Yu-Rachel come in smiling at me. I beckon them to the chairs. They bring out a present for me. " asked us to give this to you." I open it and smile. "New uniforms." They nod and feel me on the newest gossip I laugh with them lightly before looking at Yu-Rachel. "How is Young-do?" "He is okay. He knows you are returning to school soon. He is the president of his hotel now but lts his mom handles everything. He is also sorry about lying to you." I shrug. "As long as he is okay." I smile again. "I forgave him long ago but had to push him away. The surgery was very dangerous after all." "We know that little sister. We do not blame you. We are also sure that he knows it deep down." I nod slowly. "Do you guys want to sleep in my room tonight?" They smile and nod we get ready for bed and are soon asleep. "Thank you for taking care of the family guys," I whisper into the dark before going to sleep as well.

We are prepared for school the next day and head out. I sigh when I see the school. It looks better. I smile as I get out of the car with Eun-sang and Yu-Rachel on both sides of me. I stand at the front door when I see Young-do coming out towards me. "You came?" I nod my head before putting my head down and walking past him. He reaches his hand out and runs his fingers through my short hair. "It looks nice Bin-su." I smile shyly. "Thank you Young-do." I hear the bell and head to class. I watch out the window before the teacher calls on me. I respond to the question when the teacher sneers at me. "You are a new teacher are you not?" He nods "What of it? You are just like the other kids here a spoiled ass brat." I smile sweetly at him before calling . "We need a new history teacher it turns out this one is a complete waste of space and has no idea what he is talking about." I hear laugh. "We already know that we just figured that we would give him the benefit of the doubt please put him on the phone and tell the class it is a self study period." I give the teacher my phone as he pales and glares at me. "Oh, sorry teacher, my name is Kim Bin-su I used to own this school. Until I had to have 2 brain tumors removed from my head. I am still smarter than you ever will be." He lunges at me and I throw him onto the desks scattering the paper work. comes running in and sighs. "What happened?" I shrug my shoulders. "He attacked me I defended myself." He sighs and goes to call the police. "Self..." "I will take over the class ." I whisper to him. He nods his head and drags the old teacher out. "Now for thsoe who do not know me I am Kim Bin-su I have two older brothers and a perfect recall memory. I also used to own this school I still hold sway with the new owners. Perfect recall is, anything I read see or hear I will remember. Now please open your books to page 113."

I finish class and head to lunch. I see my table still not being in use and I smile before sitting down. I think about Joon-young and everything else. I am jerked out of my thoughts when I hear. "Trasnfer, you do not want to stay there. It is for social care students." I glare at the young kid when I see Young-do behind him. I grin. "That is what it used to be for kids. Now it is for me, my family, and my friends. Let me introduce you to one. Choi Young-do" the kid gulps and runs away. "Does that still go on Young-do~sii?" He smiles at me before shaking his head no. "Not since Joon-young. Are you ever going to call me Oppa again?" I pretend to consider it. "I call others Oppa now you know." He nods his head as he takes a seat in front of me. "I do not mind sharing with your blood brothers. As long as I am your favorite oppa." I pretend to frown. "Of course, after all you are the only Oppa I actually listen to," I reach my hand out timidly only to have it captured and our fingers intertwined. "Do you forgive me Oppa?" He shakes his head no. I try to move my hand away. 'Next time you are sick you must tell me." I look at him shocked before nodding. "I will, I was trying to make it easier for you." "I know. But next time we have to be in it together." I smile and stand up leaning over and kissing him on his lips. "I love you Oppa." "I love you as well. Oh and it turns out there were two marriage contracts between us. Only one was cancelled" I look up in shock. "Your mom and my mom put them in place when you were born." I smile in happiness. "So that is why she looked shocked when I said what I did before." He nods his head and stands up pulling me up with him. He kneels down and in front of the whole student body. "You've had my heart since you were 6, my soul since 7. Would you do me the honour of marrying me and having my body as well?" I begin to cry and nod at the same time. "YES!" He gets up and kisses me deeply to the cheers of everyone in the cafeteria. I knew I would be happy from that day, I leaned in and smiled into the kiss. "I am glad I came home now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
